Touch screen is a touch sensor device which can receive input signal. Touch screen gives a new appearance to information interaction, it is a new attractive information interactive device. The development of the touch screen technology causes a widespread concern of the domestic and foreign information media, it becomes a new rising high-tech force in the photoelectric industry.
Conductive layer is a crucially important part of a touch screen. Currently, the conductive layer of the touch screen is mostly made of ITO (indium-tin oxide) formed on the insulating substrate through vacuum coating, graphical etching, it is costly on process and equipment, a large number of ITO material will be wasted in etching, and it will produce a large number of industrial wastewater containing heavy metals.